


Hit 'em Up Style

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt by Tygermama based on the song Hit 'em Up Style by Blu Cantrell.





	Hit 'em Up Style

In the end, it wasn’t his sharp tongue – Carolyn could forgive that – or the way he browbeat poor Arthur – because honestly fathers tended to be harsh on their sons, expecting something out of them that they couldn’t provide. But they all contributed.

No, the final straw was the cheating. Not just one woman, which Carolyn could ignore. After all, she realized she wasn’t getting younger and men are pigs and someone in Gordon’s position would have plenty of temptations.

The final straw was the six stewardesses who told Carolyn that Gordon wouldn’t give them raises unless they gave him a raise. That was the final straw, because she remembered all of those executives who did the same thing with her during her time as a flight attendant. 

There’s a code. Flight attendants stick together because they hate everyone.

So when Gordon came home and found everything gone – art, valuable furs and china all gone, the house empty and bills paid two months late (Carolyn never understood why he let her have sole control of the house finances, given his behavior, but she thought it was his own arrogance) – he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Carolyn never told anyone, but she didn’t keep any of that. She gave that to the six girls along with a glowing reference from her. The only thing she wanted was GERTI. GERTI was her freedom and by God, she was going to hang onto it for dear life.


End file.
